Mistake
by Sleets
Summary: [An apprentice brought the rat back… he was too young to remember.] True, but there were more ShadowClan chose to hide. Inspired by my own curiosity and the sudden disappearance of the ShadowClan apprentice from the allegiances. Not a oneshot.
1. Prologue: Unwanted Kit

**Author's Note: **Ever wondered what happened to the apprentice who had caused ShadowClan so much harm? Who was it? Too young to remember? I don't think so. That was only an excuse. The real truth is darker than anything, and it will reveal the true hearts of certain ShadowClan cats. Through the eyes of Brownpaw, follow him in his life of nightmare as an apprentice who was never made a warrior.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own warriors... someone dumb like me wouldn't think of that great book!

**Prologue: Unwanted Kit**

The night was silent, empty except for a single figure silhouetted against the moon. The features of a cat was visible, its ears, tail, paws, and jaw. From its small and slender figure, it was obvious it was a she-cat. The cat twitched her ears and dipped her head. A squeal tore through the silence as the kit squirmed in his mother's grip.

"Hush now," the she-cat urged him. Her brown pelt had been tinged silver in the moonlight. Above her, the stars shine brightly. Her mate had told her about StarClan, and how they watched over the Clan cats. She adjusted her kit, which had calmed down, and padded forth in the direction of the Twolegs dump. She pricked her ears attentively, her eyes darting around warily for any Clan cats, at the same time looking out for a certain tom.

"Over here, Caramel!"

The she-cat's ears swiveled towards the direction of her voice. Recognizing those blue eyes in the gloom, she picked her way through the rubbish.

The tom was large, with a brown pelt and icy blue eyes. But those eyes were not as icy as it looks; they were brimming with warmth as he pressed his flank against Caramel's purring low in his throat.

However, Caramel did not purr back. Instead, she pulled away, her eyes serious. "Clawface. This will be the last time we meet."

Clawface stayed silent, his eyes sad. "I know that." Dipping his head, he began to sniff his new-born kit.

"This is Brownkit," Caramel explained. "I named him a Clan name because it was your tradition."

Clawface looked puzzled. "Why follow my tradition?"

Caramel gazed at him steadily. "Because your son will join you. You will train him to be the finest warrior, just like you. And I thought it would be better if he had a Clan name. Things will be easier for you.

Clawface's eyes grew wider at each of her words. "What?!" he growled, not bothering to hide the fury in his voice.

Caramel flinched as if she was struck in battle. "Why not?"

Clawface took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. "Okay… I know this is for Brownkit's own good, and I would love to have him with me, but I can't betray Brokenstar."

Caramel eyed him with cold eyes, deprived of all emotions. "I should have guessed. Your leader is far more important than us. You were pleased to have a kit, but only if he stayed with me and not get in your way. But I can't. If Brownkit stay with me, he would be taken away… to be a kittypet. Clawface, I care for your reputation."

Pain filled her eyes. "I know how humiliated you'd feel if you have both a kittypet mate and kit, so I thought it would be better if you have a Clan kin."

Clawface snarled, his affection for the kittypet forgotten. "It would be worse if I have a Clan kit that was a kittypet! At least if he stayed with you, no one in the Clan would ever know of what I did!"

Caramel narrowed her clouded eyes. "You clearly do not care for me or our kit." Sorrow edged her voice as it trembled. Without saying a word or even a backward glance, she turned away and headed back to her own home.

Clawface was left standing with the pathetic kit wailing, his blue eyes stretched wide in disbelief. He did not have a clue as to what to say to Brokenstar. "I love you, Caramel," he murmured, his voice tight with emotion.

"But," his voice became as hard as steel. "You leave me with no choice." Clawface stared at Brownkit hard, and the kit wailed harder. "I will take this brat back. But don't ever think I will acknowledge him as my son, or even treat him like a fellow Clan cat." He grabbed the kit roughly by his scruff and whirled around, heading back to his own camp.

As soon as Clawface reached his home, he headed straight to the nursery. "Shadowpool," he growled through the brown fur of his kit.

The black she-cat blinked sleepily. "Hi Clawface," she purred, touching her mate's nose.

Clawface dumped the kit onto her side.

Shadowpool sniffed him suspiciously. "What's this?"

Clawface snarled a reply. "Don't ask. From now on, he is Brownkit, and he is your very own kit." Softening his voice a little, he added. "I will bring you some prey." With that, he ducked and crawled out of the small opening of the nursery.

Shadowpool was left thinking in bewilderment. As she sniffed, she couldn't detect any familiar scent so she guessed it wasn't from any Clan.

The ShadowClan queen drifted asleep with the false thought that Clawface has a heart.

**I am painfully aware how short this chapter is... but I promise it'll get longer... after my 8-days vacation, of course. Clawface is a two-timer!!! Okay, please review!!**


	2. Chapter 1: No One Would Know

**No One Would Know**

"Catch me if you can!" Brownkit squealed, throwing the words over his shoulders.

Silverkit growled playfully and appeared menacing. "Be careful! I'm coming!" She scrambled up to her paws and moved her tiny feet. Soon, she was racing at her top speed, charging towards her brother. "Yaahhhh!!!!!!"

Brownkit quickly swerved away, slipping on the way. He landed soundlessly while his sister tried to halt but instead, crashed right into a pile of snow. She let out a loud squeak as heaps of snow covered her instantly.

Their mother, Shadowpool, immediately dug out the snow. Silverkit was limp but her eyes were shining. "That was cool!" she squealed.

Brownkit ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Shadowpool cuffed Brownkit hard. "You should take care of your sister!" she meowed crossly, even though she could never be angry with him.

Brownkit scuffed his paws timidly while Silverkit protested, "It wasn't entirely his fault! I was the one who wanted to attack him, and—"

"Okay, okay," Shadowpool cut her off. If she knows her daughter, Silverkit would babble non-stop to defend her brother. "I know." Her eyes briefly betrayed pride as she added. "I'm glad you two are getting along fine. Now go on and play, I won't interrupt again," she purred loudly as her two kits started to pounce at each other again.

Brokenstar let out a rusty purr. "Look at your kits, Clawface! You must be proud! That Brownkit looks exactly like you!"

Clawface's eyes hardened. "I had wanted to call him Dungkit," he muttered darkly.

"What?" Brokenstar meowed, pricking his ears.

"Oh, nothing," Clawface replied, his heart racing at that new suspicious look that had entered his leader's eyes.

"I may be new, but I'm still a leader," Brokenstar reminded him mildly. "Your leader," he added with a snarl.

Clawface's heart sank when he saw that Blackfoot who was sitting beside his leader had a nasty look on his face. Quickly, he improvised. "Brokenstar, you know I don't pass affections down… having Shadowpool as my mate doesn't mean I will feel anything for my kits."

Brokenstar blinked. "You're probably right," he agreed, though his voice was careful.

"And besides, that Brownkit looks weak." Clawface snarled in disapproval as he watched the brown kit fell and did not get up.

Brokenstar's suspicion disappeared. He knew his warrior was like him, arrogant and strong, and he knew Clawface wouldn't want to father a useless kit. "I'll make sure he gets a good mentor," he promised calmly. "Both your kits ceremonies will be soon, perhaps in two days time."

Clawface shrugged. He clearly didn't care for either of his kits or even Shadowpool. "Fine with me." He heaved a silent sigh of relief, hoping no one detected his great dislike for Brownkit. Scanning the camp, he caught sight of Yellowfang standing rigid by her den. The glance she exchanged with Shadowpool. He didn't miss it. Straight away, he knew she had been there at Shadowpool's kitting. Clawface unsheathed his claws. The medicine cat knows that Shadowpool only had one kit.

A ghastly idea crossed his mind and he wanted to laugh out that he could think of such an idea. Casting Yellowfang a knowing look, he padded over to Brokenstar. "Can we talk, Brokenstar? Alone?"

The dark tom narrowed his eyes. "If you say so. Let's go for a walk." He flicked his crooked tail and stalked towards the forest, his huge paws kicking up snow.

Clawface felt anticipation at his paws as he followed Brokenstar out into the forest.

Once they reached the heart of the forest, Brokenstar sat down. "What is it?" he meowed impatiently.

"Brokenstar. You know that not many cats are pleased with you as our new leader…" he began. He paused as the tabby tom narrowed his eyes. Hastily, he added, "Not me, of course." When his leader relaxed again, he went on. "I caught a cat plotting against you one day. Yellowfang."

Brokenstar bared his fangs. "That old hag!" he spat furiously. "I knew she was too soft for her own good!"

"But that's not all," Clawface put on a serious look. "Do you know why I hated my kits so much? Because Yellowfang was plotting with Shadowpool, my own mate." He let a cold look enter his eyes. It wasn't hard, because he never felt anything for that dark-pelted she-cat anyway. He just needed some kits to carry his blood, but now he loathed that idea.

Brokenstar observed his warrior carefully. "Shadowpool and Yellowfang?" a thoughtful look entered his eyes. "You might be lying Clawface, you've been acting weird lately."

Clawface winced at his leader's harsh tone but he forced himself to stay cool.

"But," Brokenstar meowed, his voice cruel. "They both have softness in their heart. "I had wanted to get rid of them anyway. I will find a way to get rid of them without arousing suspicions from the Clan." He concluded.

Clawface shook his head. "No."

Brokenstar narrowed his eyes until they were tiny slits. "Are you questioning my orders?"

"No," Clawface replied rapidly. "I just thought it would be better for me to take care of Shadowpool."

Brokenstar glared at his warrior with blazing eyes. "You are shrewd, Clawface. Fine. I just hope you wouldn't retreat at the last moment because of your affection for her," he sneered.

"Of course not!" Clawface retorted. "Shadowpool is nothing to me."

"If you say so," Brokenstar meowed evenly. "Go and hunt," he ordered roughly. "I shall go back first. Make sure you bring back plenty of fresh-kill."

"Well, at least with those two traitors gone, we can have more food for ourselves." Clawface purred in amusement.

Brokenstar didn't return the purr. He just nodded stiffly and spun around to return to camp, his tail twitching.

Clawface watched until the dark tail disappeared. As soon as it was gone, he let out a rusty purr, sounding like a cackle. "Victory…" he smirked to himself. His eyes were wild with the light of battle, and his claws dug into the ground.

A rustle disturbed him from his thoughts.

Clawface whipped around, his eyes scanning the darkening forest. "Who is it?" he called out harshly. When no reply came, he tasted the air. A snicker formed in his face when he recognized that scent. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he purred.

The scent was drifting farther away. With a snarl, Clawface tracked the scent down. Soon, he saw the familiar dark pelt and took a mighty leap. He landed right on top of his mate. "Ah! I was about to look for you! Thank you for saving me the trouble," he meowed in a dangerous voice. His mate cowered underneath him.

Shadowpool's heart was thumping loudly. She could barely move under his grip, and even if she was free, her legs were frozen. Clawface's words sounded in her head. Fear gripped her heart at those amber eyes. She could not recognize this cat anymore.

"Let me off!" she tried to hiss but it came out as a squeak. Shadowpool knew her mate was proud and ambitions, but she never thought evil would come out of those qualities she had admired.

"Why?! Why do you want to kill me? What have I done?" she spat out the last question.

Clawface threw back his head and yowled in pure triumph. After he was satisfied, he looked back to the she-cat, madness clear in his gaze. "It's a pity. A pretty face like yours is wasted on such a cat. You have that loathing kindness inside you. And your curiosity… the reason why I chose you as my mate… it's going to be the reason why you're going to die. Do you think I would not guess you wouldn't try to find out the truth about Brownkit?"

Fear struck deep into Shadowpool. Even though Brownkit wasn't hers, she still cared for him. "He wasn't from ShadowClan, was he?" she dared to challenge him.

"That doesn't matter anymore," Clawface smirked. "Because you won't see him anymore. It's time for you to join that kithood make-up, StarClan." He raised his claws and the moonlight caught the tip of it, making it gleam.

Shadowpool knew it was pointless to try and escape, but she didn't want to leave without an answer.

"Are you really that heartless? Don't you ever feel affection for any cat?" she challenged boldly, just as the claw touched her fur. She closed her eyes, but the pain didn't come. Shadowpool opened her eyes again. Clawface's eyes were hesitant. There was a look of something in his eyes; various emotions and one she recognized, but it was gone so soon she couldn't be sure.

"That's not for you to know," Clawface tried to sound cool, but Shadowpool detected that uncertainty in his voice. "But even if I did, it's not for you." He finished. Raising his claws again, he hissed. "Any last words?"

"Yes." Shadowpool meowed firmly, an icy calm settling inside her. "I do not know you."

Clawface growled mockingly, but he said no more. With a flash, he scored his claws into Shadowpool's throat and scarlet blood flowed out. A prickling sense of satisfaction settled inside him as he turned away. With this mission complete, no one would ever know.

**A/N: I realize I made Brokenstar narrow his eyes a lot. I also made Clawface seem more evil than he already was... Anyways, I feel that this chappie was a little bit rushed. I thought I should have gone into the details, but that would made this chappie more boring. shrugs Please review though, whether it appears bad or good. It's your reviews that usually gives me inspiration ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: New Rank, New Knowledge

**New Rank, New Knowledge**

A rumble in the sky told Clawface rain was coming. He flicked a drop of rain water out of his ear in irritation. He rounded the huge bush and saw the familiar bush wall behind the camp. Before he even reached, wails of agony sliced through the silent camp. Clawface pricked his ear in interest and hurried down.

The sight of the camp was amazing. Two dead kits and one grief-struck mother. But what really interests him the most was the Clan's hostile gazes on Yellowfang. Brokenstar stood by the dead kits, his face serious.

Clawface caught his leader's eyes and saw the gleam of triumph in them. He knew Brokenstar had done it.

Clawface squared his shoulders and cleared the expression on his face. Pretending to look sorrowful, he approached Brokenstar. "Shadowpool is dead." He declared in a loud voice. ShadowClan broke into terrified mutterings.

"Where's her body?"

Before Clawface could answer, Brokenstar shot the cat a dangerous look. The cat shrunk back timidly. "Shadowpool and Yellowfang have been plotting against me." Brokenstar growled, his voice filled with authority.

The Clans drew back in shock.

But the worst was coming.

"Do you want to know what really happened to Raggedstar?" Brokenstar raised his voice, a snarl forming in his voice.

The Clans stared at each other with the same united expressions of confusion.

"What happened?" A cat called out boldly.

Brokenstar exchanged a glance with his deputy, Blackfoot. "This traitor," he flicked his tail to point at Yellowfang. "She killed him."

Wails of shock and grief rose up from the crowd. It was clear the Clan wanted proof. "She would never do that!" A shriek of protest sounded from among the cats, louder than the wailings.

Brokenstar felt anger rose up inside him, and he didn't bother to fight it back. A cat he ruled over was defying him. His lips curled back to show long sharp teeth, he shoved his way past the shaken cats and faced the cat.

"You."

The tom cowered underneath his leader's stare, and he stammered an apology.

Brokenstar narrowed his eyes until they were tiny slits. Ignoring the apology, he lashed out one paw. The Clan gasped. A tiny scarlet droplet. On Brokenstar's claws.

A screech escaped from the tom's gaping mouth he struggled to get away. On his belly stretched a long wound, with blood pouring freely out of it. Yellowfang's apprentice, Runningpaw, rushed to the warrior's aid. Yellowfang watched from amidst the throng of Brokenstar's followers around her with eyes wide with horror.

The Clans broke into chaos. Cats scattered around, trying to get away, but Brokenstar's followers were too much. They bit and nipped to warn the Clan.

"Listen, ShadowClan!" Brokenstar yowled commandingly. ShadowClan stopped in their tracks, more out of fear rather than obedience. "You have seen what happens to cats who defies me. From now on, everyone do as I say. Or else." The Clan could see he meant his threat, and they had no choice but to obey like a kit to his mother. The only difference was that they obey Brokenstar because they had no choice.

Brownkit stared in horror at Brokenstar, his mind not strong enough to take in reality. Shakily, Brownkit turned and licked his sister's ear comfortingly. She was trembling uncontrollably, and her eyes were two blank orbs fixed on the figure of Brokenstar. Brownkit fought back the grief inside him. Shadowpool was his mother… the one who cared for him the most. Terror welled up inside him as his eyes focused again on the ShadowClan's leader. The eyes were so piercing that Brownkit didn't dare look for long. Just seeing how his leader could easily injure a Clan mate made him sure that he was Shadowpool's murderer. He struggled to hide his fury for Brokenstar and overwhelming sadness for his lost mother.

Unknowingly, Brownkit's gaze traveled towards his father, Clawface. He was sitting rigid, but there was no other emotion in his eyes except glee. There was nothing to be overjoyed about this night, so Brownkit wondered with a shiver what had caused that delight in his eyes.

"Yellowfang was a traitor to the Clan!" Brokenstar yowled over the thunder. "I will spare her. But if she is seen in ShadowClan territory after dawn, my warriors will kill her without hesitation."

By 'my warriors', he probably meant his followers, Brownkit thought bleakly. Then he wanted to claw himself for thinking of something totally beside the point. His heart twisted in pity when he saw the old, defeated medicine cat. He wanted to rush to her defense, but the very idea made his legs weak.

Brownkit wanted to yelp out but all he could do was watch as poor Yellowfang was hauled roughly by the rogues out into the dark forest. Brownkit opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Clawface!" A squeak came from his side. Brownkit's head whipped around and licked his sister on her ear. "What are you talking about?"

Silverkit's eyes were glazed with terror. "Clawface…"

Brownkit tipped his head to one side. Out of respect, his sister never mentioned their father by name.

"Clawface… he killed our mother…" Silverkit's voice was no longer trembling and was instead filled with icy calmness that didn't match her young age.

Brownkit felt his blood ran cold and fear knotted at his belly. "What?!" his heart was racing. He had assumed that Brokenstar had been Shadowpool's murderer, but this was worse. "Why do you say that?" he whispered. His heart nearly stopped completely when he realized that Clawface's gaze was on them. There was an evil gleam in his eyes and Silverkit whimpered in fright. Brownkit nervously took a step back, trying to meet his father's eyes innocently but failing.

Brownkit's heart skipped a beat as Clawface leaned to speak with Brokenstar. A flicker of pleasure flitted past the ShadowClan's amber eyes and he leaped up onto a tall log.

"Gather around, ShadowClan." He announced, sounding like nothing happened. The rain pattered down in thin sheets, but enough to soak the cats.

The Clans didn't need to be told twice. Their fear-scents emitting without control, they gathered around and looked up at the dark-hearted leader.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Brokenstar growled. "ShadowClan needs more warriors, and it is time for Brownkit, Silverkit, and Littlekit to be made apprentices."

Brownkit's heart sank and fear pulsed through his veins at what Brokenstar had planned. His and Silverkit's futures, as well as the other cats', were already decided and noted down.

Silverkit was crouched, shaking again.

Brokenstar bared his teeth threateningly and Brownkit jumped. Gulping, he touched his tail on his sister's shoulder and guided her towards the log. Littlekit was already up, his ears flattened out of nervousness.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits." He began, his voice crisp and lacking of sincerity. "Brownkit, Silverkit and Littlekit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior names, you will be known as Brownpaw, Silverpaw and Littlepaw. Wildfang, you will be mentor to Brownpaw. (A/N: this may be wrong… I don't have the first book.) Littlepaw's mentor shall be Russetfur. (A/N: this may be wrong too.) As for Silverpaw…"

Brownpaw froze when he saw the purposeful pause.

A smirk entered Brokenstar's expression. "I shall mentor Silverpaw myself."

**A/N: Sorry! This chapter wasn't very well written... thank you to my reviewers! hands out Brownpaw plushies By the way, people, please read this message! I need your help, or else I can't continue! Please tell me ShadowClan allegiances from:**

**Into the Wild  
Fire and Ice  
Forest of Secrets  
Rising Storm**

**Thanks! I'll be really grateful if you help!! **


	4. Chapter 3: Training of No Return

**Training of No Return**

"All right, attack me again."

Brownpaw barely heard. His mind was drifting away. Briefly, he recalled his conversation with Silverpaw earlier on.

"_Silverpaw… how do you know Clawface killed Shadowpool?" Brownpaw was desperate to know an answer. If he was going to do something, he must first confirm that it wasn't a part of Silverpaw's imagination._

_Silverpaw's eyes clouded. "It's true, Brownpaw…" her voice was hushed with fear. "I always knew Clawface never cared much about us," she went on. "Mother told me one day that she had suspicions about Clawface's loyalty to Brokenstar. She told me something about you. Brownpaw, you were never…"_

_She never finished her sentence. Just the sight of Brokenstar padding towards them cut her off abruptly. _

_Brokenstar regarded the apprentices coldly. "Get lost, Brownpaw," he growled threateningly. Switching his gaze to Silverpaw, he meowed. "Come."_

_Brownpaw watched as his sister gave a shudder. Brokenstar turned around and trotted into the forest, not bothering to see if his apprentice followed._

"_What—"_

_Silverpaw held out a paw for silence. "Listen Brownpaw… ShadowClan is no longer the Clan we can live in… when we get back from training, we will run away."_

Brownpaw kneaded his paws, anticipating his sister's escape plan. At least they would be in this together. Before he could think of anything else, a paw smacked him on the face and he staggered to keep his balance. His cheek stung and he looked up in surprise.

Stumpytail was glaring at him angrily, his eyes flashing.

Embarrassment flushed through his fur and he muttered an apology.

"Are you going to daydream all day long?" Stumpytail snapped impatiently. "I told you to attack me!"

"Oh, yeah," Brownpaw replied hastily. Quickly, he thought of which move he should pull. He decided without hesitation and ran towards his mentor, leaping up into the air at the last moment.

Stumpytail leaped up too and crashed into his apprentice's belly, pinning him down easily. He stepped back to let Brownpaw get up and let out a growl. "Your eyes betray you."

Brownpaw leaped to his paws and spat out dust. He eyed his mentor keenly and ran again, this time swerving left and right to make Stumpytail confused. Before he reached the older tom, Brownpaw rolled underneath him and slashed at his belly.

Stumpytail jumped up, narrowly escaping the sharp claws. Quickly, he retaliated, giving Brownpaw's shoulder a nip.

Brownpaw let out a cry of pain.

Stumpytail snorted. "Don't be such a kit."

Brownpaw winced but didn't complain anymore. Instead, he fixed Stumpytail with a thoughtful glance. "Stumpytail… You don't want to be like this either, right?"

Stumpytail's hackles rose and his fur bristled along his spine. He bared his teeth, unsheathing his claws. For a moment, Brownpaw thought that he was going to attack him.

Then the warrior relaxed. "You're right, Brownpaw." He sighed wistfully. "I don't want to train you so hard like this. But with Brokenstar…" fear clouded his eyes and Brownpaw pushed his muzzle onto his pelt to comfort him.

Brownpaw longed to tell Stumpytail about his escape plan with Silverpaw, but he had promised to keep it a secret.

"Now, let's continue training, shall we?" Stumpytail tried to sound cheerful but his words were forced out.

Brownpaw tried to purr but it caught in his throat. Both of them shared the same fear of the Clan's future.

The two toms sat facing each other, lost in their own worlds.

After a long stretch of silence, Stumpytail began to speak, his voice strange after the silence. "Let's get back to camp."

Brownpaw nodded, breathing out in relief. None of them was in the mood of training anymore. He quietly followed his mentor back to camp, picturing his escapade with Silverpaw.

Before he knew it, Brownpaw was back at camp. A couple of kits played at a corner, warriors returning from patrols and cats were sharing fresh-kill. For a moment, he thought that everything was fine, and that Brokenstar had changed his ways. This was how Clan life is supposed to be. Then he saw that the kits were tussling half-heartedly, the warriors' ears were drooping and the other cats had fear filled in their eyes.

Brownpaw turned back to look for his mentor but he only caught Stumpytail's stubbed tail disappearing into the warriors den. He headed towards the fresh-kill pile and stopped. He would let ShadowClan take the prey. He and Silverpaw were going to run away anyway.

Brownpaw felt a knot in his belly. He kneaded the ground impatiently. Once all the warriors are back in camp, it would be twice as hard to sneak out.

"Hello!"

A voice distracted him and he tore his gaze from the camp entrance. A small tabby stood in front of him, his eyes glowing in a friendly way.

"Hi," Brownpaw replied hesitantly. "Wetpaw, right?"

The tabby nodded enthusiastically. "How was your first day of training?"

Brownpaw forced a purr. "It was fine… Stumpytail is a good mentor."

Wetpaw studied the other tom curiously and opened his mouth. "Is—"

He never finished his sentence.

An elder in a distance broke into a vicious snarl, his jaw raised. Several other cats followed, hissing and spitting, their eyes fixed darkly on something Brownpaw couldn't see.

"Ashfur senses trouble!" Wetpaw hissed into Brownpaw's ear.

Brownpaw felt a chilling dread inside him. What more trouble will StarClan bring? Raising his head, he parted his jaws to take in the scent. That scent was so foreign, yet familiar at the same time, holding an ominous message. Blood.

At the same time, the bushes parted and Brokenstar emerged. In his jaw, he held a limp body. A small cat. With silver fur.

"Nooooooo!" Brownpaw flung himself forward as soon as he realized who the cat was. Those memories chose to rush into his mind at that moment as he threw himself at his sister's body.

"Silverpaw…" he nosed his sister, feeling a hot sting in his eyes. He threw back his head and wailed, sobs racking his body.

The Clan was silent.

Brownpaw closed his jaw, shutting out the noise. A rush of fury coursed through his small frame and he whirled on Brokenstar. "Why did you kill her?" his lips were drawn back into a snarl. An aching sadness choked his voice.

Wetpaw let out a small gasp but stayed well behind.

"Why?!" A gaping hole was beginning to form inside him, and Brownpaw struggled to stop himself from leaping at his leader. He glared at Brokenstar, all his fear for the tom vanished like dew on a frosty morning.

The look in the tabby's eyes stopped him, and renewed his fear.

It wasn't the dangerous look.

It was the knowing look.

**A/N: **Thank you Faunamon!! Could you guys tell me of a she-cat that's either Brownpaw's age or younger? Need to know because he needs to like one.. or it could be from any other Clan except ThunderClan. I still need to know the allegiances of ShadowClan from Fire and Ice to Rising Storm. Thank you all readers and reviewers!! -hands out Silverpaw plushies-


	5. Chapter 4: Feel

**Author's Note: **I was so stupid I couldn't think of a proper title… anyway, a big thank you to everyone who sent me the allegiances! And I won't ever forget other reviewers either!! I hope I would not disappoint you with this long chappie!

**Feel**

Brownpaw found himself in the middle of nowhere, with darkness closing in. He thought he caught a faint trace of Silverpaw's scent. "Silverpaw?" he meowed, half hesitantly, half hopefully.

A breeze ruffled his fur, at the same time, tearing the scent into little shreds which Brownpaw could not pick up. "Silverpaw? Don't leave me!" He looked around him in confusion, a sense of panic rising inside. He saw nothing, and on the brink of despair, he broke into a run, heading towards a direction he couldn't identify.

_Show me something… don't just show me darkness… show me something! _Brownpaw thought frantically. He couldn't even see his own paws; was this how blind cats feel?

Then he spotted something. He narrowed his eyes as the figure loomed closer. "Who's that?" Brownpaw called out boldly.

The figure began to run—wait… _float _towards him in a faster pace. Suddenly, Brownpaw didn't want to see anything anymore. He took a couple of steps backwards, fear pulsing through his veins. The figure got closer, and he recognized the dark pelt with a fearful jolt.

Brokenstar.

Brownpaw shrieked as Brokenstar raised a paw. He struggled to escape. "No… get away from me!"

"What?"

Brownpaw's eyes flung open and his vision blurred for a moment before clearing. A string of sunlight shone through the thin ceiling of the apprentices den. Brownpaw squinted and tried to look at the other cat.

It was a she-cat, with a dark gray pelt and faint silver markings like rain had fallen on her. Brownpaw racked his brain, and the answer came to him within a heartbeat.

"Rainpaw…?"

Brownpaw recalled that the Rainpaw was made an apprentice just yesterday; she was only 5 moons old, like him.

Rainpaw looked annoyed. "What's wrong with you? You told me to get away."

Brownpaw realized she didn't look only annoyed, but also hurt. "No, I wasn't talking to you!" he replied hastily, scrambling to his paws. He didn't want to offend a cat he didn't know very well. "I… well, just had a dream."

Rainpaw studied him suspiciously but said no more, only flicking her tail. "Brokenstar just called a meeting," she told him briskly, turning around. Her voice was stiff, edged with dislike and faint terror.

Anger made Brownpaw's fur bristle as he thought again of Silverpaw. Brokenstar had killed her in cold blood, he was sure of that. For a moment, Brownpaw was tempted to miss the meeting for the sake of disobeying the heartless leader, but he decided it was not worth the effort. Squeezing himself out of the apprentices den, Brownpaw sat on the edge of the clearing, listening reluctantly.

"… and we will steal kits from other Clans."

Brownpaw stared in shock. Brokenstar was suggesting he should steal kits from other Clans? He waited for objections, but they never came.

Many of the cats were looking pleased, but it was obvious it was forced. The other cats just crouched, staring blankly at their leader. With a jolt, Brownpaw realized how much fear the ruthless ShadowClan leader inspire in the other cats' hearts.

"I will discuss this with my senior warriors. Meanwhile, we welcome a new kit born recently; Oakkit."

The Clan broke into reluctant murmurs, and a few of them turned to look at the small brown kit that crouched by his mother's paws.

"This meeting is over." Brokenstar leaped down without effort and stalked towards his den, a couple of warriors at his heels.

The Clans parted silently, some of them slinking back to their dens, and others slipping out to hunt.

As Brownpaw thought of what he should do, he saw Rainpaw padding towards him. "Hi Brownpaw," she meowed, her tone sounding different from earlier. "Would you like to go hunting with me?"

Brownpaw blinked, feeling surprised. She had shown herself to be a prickly she-cat the first time they spoke; this wasn't what Brownpaw expected.

"What?" Rainpaw murmured, not meeting his eyes. "I don't want to hunt alone," she added in an awkward tone.

Brownpaw hesitantly reached out to brush his muzzle against hers. She flinched visibly, and padded past him towards the forest.

Brownpaw was left standing, feeling confused with the excitement rushing through him. Dismissing it as exhilaration for the coming hunt, he followed Rainpaw's scent.

By the time he caught up with her, Brownpaw could catch the scent of a vole mingled. "Nice catch," he purred when he saw her carrying the prey.

Rainpaw flashed him a look filled with something before nodding. She unsheathed her claws and began to dig out pawfuls of earth, preparing to bury her prey.

Brownpaw shrugged off the feeling from earlier and concentrated on hunting. Very soon, he caught a whiff of squirrel. Wriggling his haunches in anticipation, he recalled everything Stumpytail taught him.

The squirrel was nibbling on a nut, unaware of danger. _This is an easy prey. _Brownpaw swiped his tongue over his muzzle and leaped, dispatching the squirrel with one swift bite. Triumphantly, he carried the warm body and turned back.

Brownpaw blinked curiously at Rainpaw, who was watching him with something like longing. His paws prickled uneasily as he met the she-cat's gaze. "Erm… do you want the squirrel?"

Rainpaw looked puzzled.

Brownpaw searched for the right words. "I saw you staring at me like that… I thought you might want to eat this." He used a paw to push the squirrel towards her. "It's okay to break the warrior code, I guess…"

A flicker of understanding flitted across Rainpaw's face, and she stood up, her eyes betraying dismay and uncertainty, both of which Brownpaw could not make sense of.

"Let's get back to camp," she meowed calmly, and dug out her vole.

Feeling utterly lost, Brownpaw picked up his squirrel and followed her, all the time wondering: What have I done this time?

As they rounded the bush that led to the camp entrance, Brownpaw stopped abruptly.

In front of him stood his very own father, Clawface. His eyes narrowed coldly upon seeing his son and he continued to glare at the apprentice, challenge flaring in his eyes.

But… what was there to challenge? Brownpaw remembered the knowing look in Brokenstar's eyes; perhaps Clawface knew something as well?

Icy fear ran through him, as Brownpaw guessed that there was something deadly he didn't know yet. And it was something to do with himself.

Beside him, Rainpaw let out a hiss and swerved sharply away from the big warrior. Brownpaw shot his father one last look and followed, confusion grappling with renewed anger inside.

Rainpaw muttered something about feeding Runningnose and headed towards the medicine cat's den. Brownpaw was about to feed Ashfur when a voice stopped him.

"It's okay… Ashfur had eaten."

Brownpaw turned to look at his friend, Wetpaw. Dropping his prey, he purred gratefully. "Thanks." At the corner of his eyes, he saw Rainpaw slip out of Runningnose's den, fetching a starling for herself.

Brownpaw sat down to eat the squirrel he caught. Wetpaw also settled down with a small rabbit. Unknowingly, Brownpaw's gaze was drawn to Rainpaw. She was lying on her side alone, eating her starling.

His heart began to beat faster for some unknown reason as the she-cat turned her blue gaze on him. He found that he could not look away.

"She's great, isn't she?" A teasing voice broke through his thoughts.

Brownpaw nearly jumped and flashed a sideways glance at Wetpaw. Wetpaw's eyes gleamed with mischief and amusement.

Hastily, Brownpaw dipped his head to take a bite out of his fresh-kill, still pondering over this new feeling. When he looked up, Wetpaw was staring at Rainpaw and she was staring right back.

Something gripped Brownpaw hard, making him wish Wetpaw wasn't there. As soon as that crossed his mind, he was filled with horror. How could he think of such a thing?

But he couldn't help it. His fur bristled as Wetpaw stood up with the rabbit in his mouth, and padded over to Rainpaw.

_I shouldn't join them. Rainpaw can eat with Wetpaw. _

But Wetpaw was gesturing at Brownpaw to join them, and Rainpaw was looking at him inquiringly. He couldn't reject such an open invitation. Sighing, he picked up his squirrel and joined them.

"I didn't know you two already met!" Rainpaw exclaimed as soon as Brownpaw was within earshot.

"Yes we have." The answer came out more curtly than he had expected, and Brownpaw wanted to take it back when he saw Rainpaw wince.

Wetpaw stared at Brownpaw, then to Rainpaw, and back again. "Err… I'm done now; you both take your time." Quickly, he polished his squirrel and dipped his head before retreating to the apprentices den, tail twitching.

"What's up with you? Is Brokenstar bothering you or something?"

That was true… Brokenstar was haunting Brownpaw both in reality and dream world, but there was something else bugging him right now, and it made him forget about ShadowClan's current situation.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

Rainpaw's eyes clouded. "What's gotten into you?"

Brownpaw felt a growl forming in his throat. "Nothing; except for the fact that you and Wetpaw have been looking at each other like that." Those words stumbled out without warning, and Brownpaw nearly gasped that he could say something like that.

Rainpaw's eyes widened. "What are you saying? Wetpaw is my brother!"

Brownpaw stared at the other she-cat. Wetpaw was her brother? Relief flooded over him and he let his neck fur fall flat. "Sorry," he muttered. Why was he so worked up? Even if Wetpaw wasn't her brother; so what?

Rainpaw gazed at him with curiosity, amusement, and strange joy. Stretching her limbs one last time, she got up. "You're a weird furball, Brownpaw. I'm going to sleep."

Brownpaw quickly finished his squirrel and gave himself a quick wash before heading towards the apprentices den.

As he settled beside Rainpaw, feeling comforted by the warmth of her fur, he felt that among the grief, anger, hatred and all the darkness he walked through in his short life, he had found something that was truly important to him.

**A/N: **I hope you were pleased with the ending... now that you're done, please spare a thought for poor me who spent so long writing this chappie and send a review!


	6. Chapter 5: To A New Life

**Author's Note: **This chappie is kinda boring, but the next one would be much better!

**To A New Life**

Brownpaw lashed his tail, searching for the right way to attack. Wriggling his haunches, he leapt, swerving to the right and lashing out one paw at the same time. It caught the side of Stumpytail's head and the older warrior stumbled, turning his head to snap at the apprentice's paw. But Brownpaw was prepared, and he snatched his paw away on time. He spun swiftly in midair and landed on all four paws. His paws kicked up dust, and for a moment, he couldn't see anything. The dust cleared in no time, and Brownpaw lifted his head proudly, gazing at his crouched mentor.

Stumpytail padded towards his apprentice, a proud gleam in his eye. "That was the best trick I've seen! You've trained well. You should be a warrior as soon as possible."

Brownpaw started. "N—no! I'm still… too young. It has only been a moon since I started my training…"

Stumpytail sighed wistfully. "Yeah. But it's at this age that Brokenstar make apprentices warriors."

Brownpaw looked at his paws, embarrassed. That wasn't the reason why he thinks Brokenstar wouldn't make him a warrior. It's not a matter of age; it's a matter of hatred. Brokenstar hated him as much as he hated traitors, which makes himself a traitor. Brownpaw nodded, comforting himself with the thought that the leader only hated him, not because of some knowledge concerning him.

"Brownpaw, you're dreaming!"

"Uhh, what?" Brownpaw snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry. Are we going to continue training?"

"No. We've had enough for one day. Let's get back to camp, and I'll try telling Brokenstar about your warrior ceremony." Something like fear flashed in his eyes but it was gone too soon. He nodded calmly and spun around without another word.

Brownpaw followed at his heels, grimly noticing his mentor's awkward steps. They reached the camp and Stumpytail veered away towards Brokenstar's den, his fear-scent drifting towards Brownpaw. He wanted to call his mentor back but he was interrupted by another call.

"Had fun training, Brownpaw?"

Brownpaw reluctantly dragged his gaze away. "Oh, hi Rainpaw!" He just barely managed to stifle a purr as he padded over to meet her. "Training was great! I'm going to become a great warrior one day!"

Rainpaw purred in amusement. "Was Stumpytail reporting to Brokenstar?"

Brownpaw didn't miss the hint of a snarl when she mentioned the cruel leader's name. "Yes." He answered quietly.

Rainpaw looked grimly towards the leader's den. "I wish you luck."

"No," Brownpaw choked out. "Wish Stumpytail luck." He prayed to StarClan that Brokenstar happens to be in a good mood and would spare Stumpytail of any abuse. _And hedgehogs will fly, _he thought cynically.

Rainpaw looked at him with sympathetic eyes and stepped closer to him, pushing her muzzle into his shoulder.

Brownpaw's fur burned when the she-cat moved closer. Instantly, all thoughts of Stumpytail vanished. His heart was racing as she pushed her muzzle into his fur. It's happening again, he groaned inwardly. Not that it was something bad. But he didn't want to let the gray she-cat see him in this awkward manner.

"Erm… I'd better check up on Stumyptail."

"No need." Rainpaw responded, her eyes fixed on something over his shoulders.

Brownpaw whirled around, his heart racing wildly. Did something happen to his mentor?

Stumpytail's tail and head were down, but he didn't seem hurt. Feeling flooded with relief, he bounded over to the older tom. "What did he say?"

Stumpytail kept his head low. "Well… he said you weren't ready."

"I don't care about that. Did he hurt you or anything?"

Stumpytail kept his head down. "Nothing."

Yet, Brownpaw had a hunch something was definitely wrong. Deliberately, he turned around and let out a cry. "Oh no!"

Straight away, he snapped back his head just in time to see Stumpytail lift his head. Horror chilled him to the bone. There was a mark on his face, the red standing out against the brown fur. The scar stretched from his forehead to his cheek, forming a curved slash.

"He… hurt you!" Brownpaw choked out.

Stumpytail quickly hid his face and pushed past his own apprentice, running into the forest beyond.

Brownpaw sighed wistfully. Things were going horribly wrong.

"Brownpaw!" Rainpaw hissed from behind, her voice icily calm. "You saw that. Brokenstar attacked Stumpytail. We can't live here anymore."

Brownpaw whipped around to look at the apprentice in surprise. It wasn't like her to say these things. Her eyes was darting around uncertainly, looking at everything else except for him. There was something in her eyes he couldn't quite understand; a strange flash of fear and despair. Any cat can feel scared of being in ShadowClan, but Brownpaw knew Rainpaw was not that kind of cat. She would not back out so easily. But she looked so worried that Brownpaw's heart went out to her.

"We… must run away, Brownpaw." Rainpaw finally met his gaze pleadingly.

Brownpaw's head was filled with voices of Silverpaw. They had tried to run away. They had failed. "We're being cowards if we run away and leave the Clan…" He wasn't only reluctant, he was also curious as to why Rainpaw was so desperate to get away.

"Please, Brownpaw! For my sake… you wouldn't mind being labeled as a coward for my sake… would you?"

Brownpaw stared into her dark blue eyes. He didn't want to leave Stumpytail or Wetpaw. He didn't want to be disloyal to his Clan. But he was doing it for Rainpaw. With a strong wave of emotion, Brownpaw realized nothing matters to him anymore as long as Rainpaw was safe. She would only be safe if they flee. He was about to agree when another voice interrupted.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?" With a sinking heart, Brownpaw recognized Wetpaw's voice.

"Nothing much. Anyway, we're going hunting now." Brownpaw meowed in a forcefully calmed voice. Rainpaw flashed him a sideways glance, surprise mingled with happiness in the blue depths.

Wetpaw opened his mouth but was cut off by an annoyed yowl. "Oh no!" Wetpaw groaned. "I forgot… I was supposed to meet my mentor. I can't go hunting with you guys, sorry."

Brownpaw pretended to be disappointed, but he was really relieved inside. A twinge of guilt formed in his mind but he shook it away. "It's okay. Wetpaw…" He stared at his friend for a while, painfully aware they might never meet again. The thought of living without his friend or mentor stung him badly, but he had to do this for Rainpaw's safety. "Goodbye."

Rainpaw stepped forward and touched noses with her brother. Pulling away, she gazed into Wetpaw's eyes for a long while. Confusion swam in Wetpaw's amber eyes, but he said nothing. Rainpaw choked out a purr. "Goodbye."

Wetpaw blinked a couple of times, looking utterly lost. But he merely nodded. "See you guys later!" With a wave of his tail, he spun around towards the yowling voice of his mentor.

Brownpaw turned back and locked gazes with Rainpaw. "Let's go."

She nodded, a hint of hesitation in her expression.

Brownpaw took a deep breath and started walking out, breaking into a run after a few steps. He could feel Rainpaw's breath on his pelt as he skimmed the marshy ground towards the unknown.

Together with Rainpaw, they would put the memories of the Clans behind in these territories, and start a new life.


	7. Chapter 6: More Than Just One Death

**More Than Just One Death**

The rain fell in thin sheets onto the marshy ground. A ball of flame set behind the hills, against the rain. A brown tom appeared first, his eyes wary. He lifted his muzzle to sniff the air and his fur bristled with alarm. Quickly, he raced back to a bundle of gray fur.

"Come on Rainpaw! I smell ShadowClan…" the young tom hissed into the she-cat's ear.

Rainpaw forced herself to her feet. "Okay, I'm fine. Let's go, Brownpaw."

Brownpaw could still see the fear behind her eyes. It was natural for any cat to feel frightened when they are on a run like this. But Rainpaw was not just any cat. Brownpaw quickly shrugged it off and flicked his tail, gesturing for Rainpaw to follow. Soon, the ground became firmer and they could run more easily. Brownpaw felt uneasy being in open air and expected a yowl of fury any time now.

He fell back behind Rainpaw and nudged her forward urgently. Rainpaw stumbled along, looking thoroughly exhausted. Finally, after a short run, they reached another part of the woods. The trees were thin, but enough for shelter. "Wait here," he ordered Rainpaw. He waited until the she-cat plopped down on the floor before he raced off again.

Panting, he fought to keep his eyes open. After such excitement, he wanted to curl up and forget about everything. But he couldn't. Rainpaw was depending on him.

Brownpaw caught the scent of prey and dropped into a crouch, licking his lips in anticipation. Hunger clawed at his belly as he spotted the prey, a small rabbit, nearby. Slowly and carefully, Brownpaw timed his moves and approached the prey step by step. The rain was seeping into his fur, chilling him. Leaf-fall is approaching.

Brownpaw took a last step and leapt at the rabbit, his claws extended. The rabbit started to flee, but Brownpaw was faster, his claws catching at the rabbit's fur. The rabbit struggled in vain, and Brownpaw was about to deal the final blow when something stopped him.

"Brownpaw, help!" Brownpaw's fur bristled and he felt chilled to the bone. Rainpaw was in trouble.

Forgetting the rabbit instantly, he spun around and ran towards Rainpaw's scent, his heart thudding wildly. With a sinking heart, he could taste another scent, vague and dangerous.

Fox.

With a fierce caterwaul, Brownpaw burst out from the trees and leapt straight for the fox. The creature was not big, with a long pointed muzzle and bushy tail. It snarled as Brownpaw fell upon it, clawing and biting. He raked his claws against the creature's flank and it immediately retaliated, giving Brownpaw a sharp nip.

Brownpaw had enough time to see the fallen figure of Rainpaw before the fox advanced on him again.

With renewed energy, Brownpaw crashed straight onto the fox, his weight barreling the creature over. The fox kept snapping at Brownpaw, but he held it down. Brownpaw felt a rush of fury. This was the creature which had attacked Rainpaw. If she died…

Brownpaw couldn't think on anymore. He dodged the fox's snapping jaws and bit into its neck. Soon, the fox's blows on him grew weaker and weaker, until he finally became still.

Brownpaw raised his head and shook the blood off his face before making a dash for Rainpaw. To his ultimate relief, she was still alive, her breath raspy. She might not live for long. Gently, Brownpaw gripped the she-cat's scruff and began to drag her slowly across the forest, towards nowhere in particular. He didn't know where he should go, but he felt the need to take her away from this place where blood had been shed. Maybe he could find help or herbs.

Brownpaw half dragged, half carried her. His mind was screaming at him to go faster, to find help, but he didn't want to injure her further. Rainpaw gave a cough.

Brownpaw worriedly glanced down at the she-cat, willing her eyes to open. They didn't, but she began to mutter something.

Carefully, Brownpaw dropped the apprentice to the ground. "Rainpaw?" he whispered. The she-cat murmured something inaudible. Brownpaw bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rainpaw. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

He was struck with guilt as he remembered how he had left her to hunt. He was also furious with himself for not protecting her. This was all his fault.

Brownpaw pushed his muzzle onto her fur comfortingly. "Don't talk, Rainpaw. I'll get help, I promise." Looking up, he realized it was already nightfall. They were on the edge of the woods and in a distance, there were specks of light.

Brownpaw settled down beside Rainpaw. Much as he wanted to get help, he couldn't leave her a second time. "Don't leave, Rainpaw," he murmured. "Stay alive, okay?" He groomed her fur slowly, his heart twisting in pain seeing her state.

After a long while of waiting, Brownpaw detected another scent. Baring his teeth, he called out to the darkness. "Show yourself!"

The bushes rustled and became still. Then a figure slipped out. It was a much older she-cat, her brown fur dripping with water. She met Brownpaw's eyes, and her own green eyes betrayed surprise. Then her gaze slid to Rainpaw.

Brownpaw warily growled when the she-cat stepped forward.

"Do not worry. I will not hurt any of you, but you should let me see the she-cat." The she-cat rasped.

Keeping one eye on her, Brownpaw dipped his head, letting her approach Rainpaw.

The she-cat sniffed Rainpaw and after a while, looked up again.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brownpaw asked in a rush.

The she-cat's eyes were sad and sympathetic. Brownpaw already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry. She's on her way to StarClan."

Brownpaw stared at the brown she-cat for a very long time. He felt like the world was slowly falling on him. His heart cried out silently in grief as he padded towards Rainpaw, his eyes blank.

"Rainpaw," he whispered. "Please wake up." Sorrow choked his voice and he was silent for a long while, his eyes closed.

"Brownpaw…"

Brownpaw's eyes flew open and he found himself looking into the familiar blue eyes of Rainpaw. His heart leapt. She was alive!

Rainpaw's eyes flickered. "Brownpaw… I… I love you."

Brownpaw was half taken aback, but he forced out a purr. "I love you too, Rainpaw."

The she-cat never replied. She fell silent, and her raspy breaths stopped.

Brownpaw couldn't register what was happening. Rainpaw was dead. Everything he had done for her had come to nothing. Slowly, as the truth rushed in to him, he let out a wail, soft at first, finally becoming a full cry of grief.

When he finally stopped, the brown she-cat touched his pelt with her tail. "Be strong."

Brownpaw did not hear. He lifted his eyes to the starry sky. "There will be one more star today…" he murmured, his voice filled with pain.

He looked back to the she-cat, about to thank her even though she did nothing. However, the she-cat's eyes were also fixed on the stars.

"No…" she meowed softly, her voice gentle. "There will be 4 stars today in StarClan."

"What?" Brownpaw answered, his voice dull, even though there was surprise in his gaze.

The she-cat turned her leaf-green eyes on him. They were filled with sorrow. "Rainpaw was expecting kits."


	8. Chapter 7: This Cannot Be Happening

**Author's Note: **Oh, screw that last chappie... it was rushed. I hope this chappie is better... if not much, at least a little bit. I haven't updated for a long time, so naturally, I can't potray Brownpaw as well as before..

**This Cannot Be Happening**

"_Let me rest for a while, Brownpaw," Rainpaw murmured._

_Brownpaw noticed she looked exhausted. He scooted ahead and sniffed the air warily. Quickly, he rushed back. "Come on Rainpaw! I smell ShadowClan!"_

_Rainpaw forced herself to her feet. "Okay, I'm fine."_

He should have known. Right from the start, he should have seen the signs.

…

Brownpaw was dreaming. He knew it as soon as he saw a familiar silver pelt. Another appeared, also silver. Two she-cats. He loved them both.

"Silverpaw! Rainpaw!" He broke into a run towards them. But no matter how much he ran, he couldn't seem to catch up.

"Stop running, furball!"

Brownpaw halted instantly at his sister's playful voice. He was breathing hard. That was strange, since he was in a dream.

"Believe me, Brownpaw. It's going to be okay. Trust me. You're not completely alone."

"No?" Brownpaw muttered bitterly. "I've caused your death, Silverpaw… I'm… sorry… and Rainpaw…"

Finally, he could bear to look at Rainpaw. She looked mild, expressionless. Stars glittered in her fur.

"I'm sorry…" Brownpaw's gaze was stuck on Rainpaw. He searched her face, for anything. Did she blame him for her death, and the unborn kits' deaths?

"You mustn't wallow in grief, Brownpaw," Silverpaw murmured. "There are cats in ShadowClan who needs you. You need to go back."

"ShadowClan?" Brownpaw snorted. "ShadowClan doesn't need me at all. I'm not going back."

"Whatever you do, Brownpaw," Rainpaw finally spoke. Her voice shook the brown tom. "We'll be there."

Brownpaw looked from one she-cat to the other, feeling an overwhelming sadness threatening to overflow. He tried to mew, but it hitched in is throat. Before he knew it, they were fading. He was left staring blankly at a vast expanse of sky.

"BROWNPAW!"

Brownpaw jerked out of his sleep, his heart leaping.

"I've called you many times already, Brownpaw."

"Sorry," Brownpaw muttered. It was already five suns since the loss of Rainpaw and her kits. He felt exhausted. He closed his eyes again, but did not sleep. He didn't even try grooming his fur. He just laid there, waiting for the days to pass.

Caramel padded over to him.

"It's going to be okay, believe me."

Brownpaw was stung by the words. Those were the exact words Silverpaw said. He swallowed back the sadness. Even if he didn't believe this stranger, he had to believe Silverpaw. Maybe things would be okay after all.

"Brownpaw, look at me."

"Wait…" Brownpaw looked up, his eyes dull. "How did you know my name?"

The she-cat called Caramel breathed out. "At least you can register that. I heard that she-cat."

"She's not 'that she-cat'," Brownpaw snapped. "She's Rainpaw."

"Rainpaw!" Caramel spat back. "Brownpaw, come to your senses. Why are you defending a dead cat?"

"She's not dead!" Brownpaw leaped to his paws. He instantly regretted it when the place started spinning. He unsheathed his claws and gripped the strange ground. "She's in StarClan. She still lives there."

"Whatever you do, Brownpaw, get a grip on yourself. You haven't eaten for five days. Eat something now before you die and join her. She would never have wanted that. I wouldn't want that either."

Brownpaw stared wistfully at the mouse at his paws. To be completely honest, he wouldn't have minded if he had to die. The she-cat's words sunk in.

"Why would you care about me?" For the first time, Brownpaw made an effort to sit up. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Caramel seemed to find that question difficult. She glanced away.

"Tell me, Caramel," Brownpaw snarled. His patience was slipping.

Caramel sighed and finally gave in. "Brownpaw… listen. I won't hide from you anymore. I'll be direct and fast. I'm your mother."

Brownpaw's legs gave way and he staggered trying to sit up. He choked. "W—what?!"

"It's true." A sorrowful look glazed her green eyes. "As a kittypet, I didn't want to see you given away. I named you Brownkit in the hope that you could join your father as a Clan warrior." She paused to control her voice. "He… didn't care about me, or you."

Brownpaw's eyes grew wider at her every word. "What do you mean? I was born in the Clan! Shadowpool is my mo—" he stopped abruptly as it dawned on him. "No wonder… No wonder they all treated me different," he took a step back and collasped. "Why did you send me there?"

Caramel looked at her son with dismay. The hatred was clear in his voice. "I didn't want you to get sent away as a kittypet."

"I'd prefer kittypet life anytime over Clan life!" Brownpaw hissed. His fur was bristling ferociously, and he no longer looked like the weak cat he was a moment ago. "Tell me… who's my father?"

Caramel opened her mouth, then closed it again. She couldn't tell Browpaw. She knew how much Clawface didn't want this kit. And she was positive Clawface didn't love Brownpaw to bits.

"I… can't tell you."

Brownpaw scrambled to his feet and staggered uncertainly. "It's not… Brokenstar, is it?" Brownpaw breathed, his heart thudding with apprehension.

Caramel shook her head.

Brownpaw breathed out, but his relief was far too early. "Could it be Clawface?"

Caramel flinched. She needed to find out exactly how this father treated his kit, for Brownpaw to fear so much of him. She replied in a tight voice. "No."

Brownpaw flattened his ears and sat back down. "Any other cat besides those two are fine. Even Brokenstar's warriors… I wouldn't mind. Just… not Brokenstar and Clawface."

"Look, I'll get you food, okay?" Caramel hid her face. Brownpaw peered at her curiously. His mother looked anguished, as if she knew something she wasn't telling.

"Wait!" Brownpaw called out. Too late. She had disappeared out of the huge and empty kittypet nest.

He didn't know what to feel. Was he happy he found his real mother? Should he be happy? What about Shadowpool? Fresh grief threatened to overwhelm him as he remembered the dark-pelted she-cat, and with that, the memory of Rainpaw and Silverpaw. He had lost so many cats to StarClan. And now, he found out he was never part of ShadowClan.

His blood ran cold as he remembered Brokenstar's knowing look. He knew. The leader knew.

A shiver ran through him, all the way till his tail-tip. He couldn't go back. He musn't go back.

This cannot be happening.

His paw touched something at his foot. He glanced down and saw the mouse. He already had food. He glanced up again to where Caramel was a moment ago. Something was wrong.

All thoughts disappeared when Brownpaw dipped his head to take a bite. Suddenly, the hunger hit him. He polished off the mouse too fast, and sat back, hunger still clawing at his belly.

Caramel returned. She dropped two more mouse. "There are plenty."

Brownpaw finished those off too, and when he was done, he felt much better. "Thanks…" he hesitated for a long time. "Mother."

Caramel's eyes brimmed with joy. "I'm sorry, Brownpaw."

Brownpaw gazed at his mother. Sure, he had suffered in the Clan. He had lost so many cats close to him. But he couldn't blame his mother. "It's okay."

"Caramel?"

Brownpaw leaped to his feet, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"No! Brownpaw, she's my friend." Caramel beckoned the other cat closer.

Brownpaw's snarl faded instantly when he saw the she-cat. She had a dark gray pelt, with pale silver lightly streaking her fur. His heart leaped, and his breath caught.

"Rainpaw?"

The she-cat frowned. "Who's Rainpaw?"

Brownpaw blinked a couple of times. The she-cat still had that painfully familiar coat, and her eyes are also blue, but… she looked different. She wasn't Rainpaw. "Sorry…" he mumbled, struggling to keep back the grief.

"Oh… Brownpaw?"

Caramel gently licked Brownpaw between the ears. "It's okay, Brownpaw… I know she resembles Rainpaw a lot. She's called Sheen. She's almost your age, I guess."

"Hello, Brownpaw…" the kittypet named Sheen mewed cheerfully. "I've seen you since you first came here."

"Hello…" Brownpaw trailed off again. How could two unrelated cats bear such striking resemblance? It was almost as if Rainpaw was alive all over again. Flustered, he added. "Sheen." This cannot be happening. How could he feel like that around a cat he just met?

"It's getting late," Caramel murmured. "You'd better get back, Sheen. It's okay for me… my people let me out at night anyway."

Sheen nodded and licked Brownpaw's ear. "See you tomorrow, Brownpaw. Bye Caramel."

Brownpaw closed his eyes, feeling worn out. That night, he wished he hadn't closed his eyes after all. Because instead of Rainpaw, he dreamt of another silver she-cat with blue eyes. And that night, he dreamt of ShadowClan in a battle with another Clan. In that dream, they were dying.

Stumpytail and Wetpaw.

* * *

**A/N: Review!! Okay, I need your help... sorta. Could you list out the events happening that involves ShadowClan from Into the Wild to Rising Storm? I'm sure I know, but I'm uncertain... Dx **

**Okay okay, don't kill me over Sheen and Brownpaw... I know Brownpaw is being unfaithful and all... but well, it's important for the later part of this story. **

Thanks!!! 


	9. Chapter 8: A Choice To Make

**Review Replies:**

**Strangepaw**: No, Sheen and Rainpaw are not in any way related xP Just that they look remarkably alike.

**Nightsnake**: Oh okay… I'll take note, thanks.

**Nameless Nightmare**: Yea, I FINALLY updated xDD Thanks for still remembering!

**Tabbystar, guest**: Will try to!

**Princess of Lightning**: Lol… that's no problem… I just needed to confirm the happenings... but thanks!

**Cinderdreams**: Yep, she's only about seven or eight moons. I know it's too young… but well, this is essential for the crazy plot of mine… so bear with me until you find out the reason!! Thanks anyway!

**A/N**: This would be more action-packed than the previous chappie, that's for sure. And a longer one...

**A Choice To Make**

"I have to get back."

Caramel gagged on her food. "What?"

"I have to get back to ShadowClan," Brownpaw repeated, dipping his head to nibble a bit on the kittypet food. He coughed as soon as the metallic taste reached his tongue, and he spat it out.

"Brownpaw, are you uncomfortable with me?" Caramel mewed quietly.

"No!" Brownpaw shook his head rapidly. "Of course not!"

"Are you uncomfortable with him then?" Caramel flicked her tail at the little twoleg watching them.

Brownpaw forced himself to take a couple more bites, swallowing them. He _was_ uncomfortable with the fact that the Twoleg was staring at them with those wide eyes, but that wasn't the main reason.

"No… I've got to help them. I… I think they're going to have a battle soon."

"I thought you hated them. Why would you still want to go back?"

Brownpaw bitterly ducked his head, taking one more piece of food into his mouth. He resented ShadowClan. But he never hated Stumpytail, and he already regarded Wetpaw as a friend.

When the brown tom didn't reply, Caramel mewed instead. "Then go back, Brownpaw. If you have to help your friends, then do so. It's what I would have taught you anyway."

Brownpaw swiped a tongue over his lips and glanced up at his mother, immensely grateful. His mother's last sentence was disturbing. She had said she would have. Brownpaw didn't want that. In fact, he wanted Caramel to teach him now. But he still felt distanced from his mother, knowing that she had abandoned him at such a young age. In his heart, he knew Shadowpool had always been his mother, and not Caramel. "Thanks…" he murmured softly. "I'll… see you sometime."

Caramel stepped forward and licked Brownpaw between the ears, a last display of affection.

"You're leaving?"

Brownpaw turned and gazed at Sheen, momentarily having second thoughts. "Yes."

"I'll miss you, Brownpaw," Sheen murmured, her eyes shadowing.

Brownpaw looked into her eyes, those eyes that were so close to the shade of Rainpaw's, but yet, not the same. "As I would, Sheen."

Once again, Brownpaw found himself running. It brought back the memories of when he and Rainpaw had been on the run. Only this time, he wasn't joyful. His chest tightened with new pain, from the memories, and from leaving Caramel and Sheen. The sun was already beginning to set when Brownpaw reached ShadowClan territory, breathing hard.

He kept his ears pricked for a ShadowClan patrol. When he didn't scent any, he moved on. Already, he was beginning to feel uneasy. There was something wrong today. There were no ShadowClan warriors at all. Then, without warning, it began to drizzle. It got harder, and Brownpaw was drenched in no time at all.

Keeping his ears flattened and his eyes narrowed to see in the dark, he raced towards the familiar outline of trees that marked ShadowClan camp. A heavy sense of dread descended upon him.

Near the edge of the camp, Brownpaw saw a familiar figure.

He peered in the darkness, his night vision not yet focusing. He was exhausted, wet, and all he wanted to do was to curl up despite the cold. But he forced himself to step lightly as Stumpytail used to tell him to, and crept up behind the strange cat.

The cat was light gray in color, and the thin frame was strangely familiar.

"Yellowfang!" Brownpaw burst out in realization.

The medicine cat whipped around, eyes wide in alarm. She hissed in warning.

"It's me, Yellowfang!" Brownpaw hissed softly.

"Which 'me' are you?" Yellowfang flicked her tail irritably, trying to see the figure in the darkness. "For all I know, you could be Brokenstar. Everyone comes to me saying 'it's me', and I've heard so many 'me's' already."

Brownpaw stifled a purr at her humor. She had been scared stiff, from the fear scent, so he knew she already knew who he is.

"It's Brownpaw."

"Ah, young Brownpaw," Yellowfang purred. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Umm… hunting."

Yellowfang snorted in disbelief. But suddenly, her voice dropped to a whisper. "Go, Brownpaw. Go back to camp. If you're found with me, you're dead meat. Go!"

"But what are you—" Brownpaw began to protest, but was cut off with another "Go!"

Startled by the harshness in the elder's voice, he scrambled to his paws and ran off into ShadowClan camp.

As soon as he touched the familiar grounds, a yowl rang across the clearing.

"Brownpaw!" Wetpaw was running straight at him, at the same time, thunder rumbled in the distance. "You've returned!"

"Wetpaw," Brownpaw acknowledged happily.

"So you've decided to return, eh?"

Brownpaw froze, but relaxed again when he saw his mentor. To his relief, there was no scar on his face. "Stumpytail!"

"I thought you've ran out on your own mentor, Brownpaw," Stumpytail narrowed his eyes in mock fierceness. "But I'm glad you're back." He purred, flicking one tail fondly at his apprentice.

Brownpaw tried to purr in reply, but it was stuck in his throat. He had missed Wetpaw and Stumpytail, and he was beyond joy that they were not dying like in his dream. Then he glanced up and noticed the tension in camp. "What's going on?"

"Brokenstar," Wetpaw replied in a low voice. "He stole some kits from ThunderClan."

Stumpytail silenced both of them with a hiss. Brokenstar had already padded out of his den, bending his head to inspect the kits. Brownpaw shrunk back into the shadows, but with all the rain and distractions, no one else noticed his presence. He felt his heart sank when he saw Clawface. He looked proud as Brokenstar murmured something to him. Clawface was perhaps, the one who stole these kits. He felt his claws unsheathe in anger, but he reminded himself that Clawface wasn't his father, and he felt better.

For a long time, they just watched Brokenstar. He was talking with the other warriors, but Brownpaw was too far away to hear.

It was then he heard a yowl.

Nightpelt, Ashfur and several other warriors were flanking Yellowfang. They appeared hostile.

Brownpaw gasped. Had Yellowfang been captured? He caught the old medicine cat's eyes. For a moment, Brownpaw thought he saw the she-cat shake her head slightly. He got the message. Yellowfang was going to do something.

"Yellowfang!" Wetpaw gasped.

"What is she doing here? That traitor!" Stumpytail snarled.

"She's not a traitor!" Brownpaw found himself defending her. He quickly shut up as his mentor flashed him a furious glance. He wondered for a moment what could have gotten him so angry, when it occurred to him that Dawnflower's kits had looked a little like Stumpytail. He must be really devastated when his kits were dead. And Brokenstar had claimed Yellowfang was the murderer.

Then, all thoughts vanished from his mind as Nightpelt leaped onto one of Brokenstar's warriors. Shocked, he realized Yellowfang was also locked in a battle. Then it dawned upon him. It was a trick. The warriors that had been with Yellowfang earlier were now turning against Brokenstar.

Then, a yowl sounded in the distance, and ThunderClan warriors started flooding in.

Brownpaw was confused as to which side to attack. He unsheathed his claws as the cats barreled into him, but none of the ThunderClan cats attacked him. He looked for Brokenstar, but he was already in battle with ThunderClan cats. He quickly leaped at Boulder nearby, raking his claws fiercely down the tom's flank. (**A/N: all the cats starting with B xDD**)

Boulder snarled and with one move, threw the smaller cat off. Brownpaw staggered back, only to crash into another cat.

Brownpaw spun around and lashed out, hesitating only briefly when he realized it was Clawface. But what made him really freeze was that Clawface was towering over Wetpaw.

"Noooo!!" he flung himself at the battle-scarred brown tom, knocking him off his friend.

But Clawface was bigger, stronger and more experienced. Quite soon, he was free, and breathing hard.

Without a moment's thought, Brownpaw staggered over to Wetpaw. "Wetpaw!" he nosed his friend.

"Kill him."

"What?" Brownpaw looked up in shock.

"Kill him," Clawface snarled. "Kill Wetpaw now."

Feeling a sudden rush of anger, Brownpaw growled. "No." He lashed out, but Clawface dodged.

"I am your father, and I'm telling you to kill him!" Pure loathe was glittering in Clawface's eyes.

Hearing those words only sent more fury through Brownpaw's small frame. He was shaking, partly out of exhaustion, partly out of hatred. "You're not my father! I know the truth already. I know who's my real mother. I was never born in ShadowClan!"

A gasp came from one side. Both cats turned immediately to look at Nightpelt. The injured warrior narrowed his eyes and ran off. But that was't the main concern. Things were going terribly wrong. Brownpaw's dream was coming true. But he couldn't let it come true.

Clawface let out a rusty purr. The menace in the voice was distinct, and it sent a shiver down Brownpaw's spine. "So that's what Caramel told you?"

Brownpaw recoiled as if he had been hit by a blow. Shocked, he stammered, "H—how did you know… her?"

"Of course, fool!" Clawface spat. "She was the mouse-brain who gave me a package of rubbish in cat-form, that is you!"

Brownpaw was stung. It wasn't the fact that Clawface was really his father. It was the fact that Clawface did not treat him at all like a son. It occurred to him that this so called father had never even called him by his name even once. That fact hurt. It gripped him like claws, and it wouldn't let go.

It felt like he never had a father. And that wasn't a nice feeling at all.

"Whether you like it or not," Clawface sneered. "I am your father. Kill Wetpaw now, and I'll acknowledge you as my son."

Brownpaw was trapped. Since young, he yearned to have a father that would teach him stuff a mentor couldn't teach. He yearned to have a father to tell him what it's like to be a tom. Right now, it wouldn't matter even if his father was someone like Clawface. He just wanted someone.

A choice he alone had to make.

He took an unsteady step towards Wetpaw.

* * *

**A/N:** And here, I leave you guys with a cliffeh!! Though, it's not exactly that unpredictable. 

**Poll!!!**

Who do you prefer?

Brownpaw x Rainpaw or

Brownpaw x Sheen

Vote!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Mistake

**Review Replies:**

**CinderDreams**: But I love making cliffehs xD

**Dewfrost**: Yep, I like peering at the little details no one really noticed xP I wish it really had happened…

**Nameless Nightmare**: I hate Clawface too. I'm not fond of the name either. Yeah… Brownpaw haven't had much time with Sheen. It's partly because of her resemblance to Rainpaw…I just HAD to add Sheen inside! She's essential…

**Cloudfire**: I shall make more cliffehs then xD

**LostBluePhantom**: o.O You didn't crash into the door, did you? Jkjkjk…

**Princess of Lightning**: Yep, they shouldn't. I'm trying to resist typing out this… thingy, so that I won't spoil anything…xD

**Freeheart**: Thanks!!

**Gingeystary**: I luv cutting off… haha…

**A/N: Okay, I feel this chapter wasn't well done... oh wells...**

**Mistake**

Brownpaw took an unsteady step towards Wetpaw, trapped in a delimna. He can do this.

He raised one paw over the unconcious apprentice, hesitating. But before he could do anything, a yowl rang out. Brownpaw's eyes flung open and he saw a tabby shape charging right at him. He saw blood on the warrior's shoulder and on the glinting claws, and he saw the eyes narrowed with fury.

This was the end, wasn't it?

Brownpaw took a step back and braced himself. The tabby cat leaped… over him. Startled, Brownpaw spun around, just in time to see the tabby bringing down Clawface. _Clawface._

"Wha—?" he broke off instantly when he recognized Stumpytail.

Stumpytail pinned one paw on the tom's chest. Brownpaw had never seen his mentor so ferocious and noble, with blood dripping down his face. "Let him go…"

"What?" Stumpytail turned to look at him. "Brownpaw, what do you think you're doing?"

"He's my father," Brownpaw meowed strongly. He barely registered the fact that he was defying his mentor against a mouse-brain of a father who never loved him. He was acting purely on natural instinct.

"He's Brokenstar's warrior," Stumpytail spat.

"Brownpaw," Clawface rasped. At the mention of his voice, Brownpaw turned to look at his father, his ears pricked. It was the first time Clawface ever mentoned his name.

"Brownpaw," Clawface repeated. "Help me… don't you want to make me proud? We can look up your mother in the kittypet place. We'll teach you everything you need to know, something a mentor wouldn't teach. Don't you want that, Brownpaw?"

Brownpaw found that he was nodding, half-dazed. Since a kit, he could only look towards Clawface with fear. He could only bow in respect when the warrior walked past. He felt a yearning, so strong that it hurt. He wanted that so badly, and here, he could get it. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed his mentor's shocked face.

Without a second thought, he rammed himself against the brown tabby. Mentor and apprentice tussled on the ground. It ended with Stumpytail on top, pinning his own apprentice.

This kind of tussling could be seen in any Clan anytime. Only difference was, this was no mock fight. This was real.

"Brownpaw, wake up!" With a fierce snarl, Stumpytail raised one paw and brought it down. Brownpaw's cheeks stung where his mentor hit him. He was limp for a moment, his mind whirling. Fury brought him new strength. Hissing, Brownpaw surged upwards and threw the cat off.

At that moment, lightning flashed, followed shortly by thunder. The yowls of fighting cats were deafening. The ground was soaked with blood. But for Brownpaw, time seemed to center only around them.

Panting, and blood trickling down his cheek, he spun around to face Clawface. "Will you really teach me?"

"Of course," Clawface purred. Brownpaw's suspicion disappared like dew on a cold morning when he saw the warmth in the tom's eyes. Maybe, Clawface was never as bad as he thought. And maybe Clawface would make a good father, the father he wanted.

Satisfied and happy, Brownpaw padded towards Wetpaw. He unsheathed his claws. But then, Wetpaw interrupted by waking up. "Brownpaw? What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide. He was surprised, but did nothing in defence.

"Aren't you scared of me?" Brownpaw sneered, hiding his confusion.

Wetpaw shook his head. "Why would I be? Brownpaw, you're my friend."

_Friend._

The word echoed repeatedly in his ears. Brownpaw staggered back, his mind clearing. Realizing what he was doing, he sat down. "What was I…?"

"Look out!"

Brownpaw half-heartedly spun around to see Stumpytail locked in battle with Clawface. He was too stunned to do anything.

"He tried to attack you," Stumpytail growled, his legs raking down Clawface's belly.

Brownpaw could only gape. He was still recovering as the two warriors broke apart.

Stumpytail trembled... and collasped.

"Stumpytail!" Brownpaw gasped. But Stumpytail was behind Clawface, and he couldn't dodge around without a fight. He was left staring at the cat he thought was his father.

Clawface was heaving. "You useless furball!" he spat at Brownpaw.

Brownpaw stared at his father, filled with grief. He had believed Clawface's words. All he wanted was a real father. StarClan, was that something difficult? His Clanmates had a proper mother and father. He didn't even know now who's his mother. And now, he didn't have a father anymore. He kept still as silent sobs racked his body.

"I knew you were a mistake!" Clawface spat.

Brownpaw gripped the ground with his claws.

Clawface let out a harsh laugh. "Fool. You're as stupid as both your mothers! I should have killed your real one too when I had the chance, then you wouldn't be here."

Brownpaw snapped out of his shock. "You… it was true… you killed Shadowpool!"

"And now you're going to join her," Clawface smirked.

However, when Clawface reached him, he was ready. He met the warrior in the air, lashing out blindly. They rolled over and over on the ground. Neither side seemed to be on the lead, and both were getting weaker with each heartbeat.

Brownpaw was about to use one of the tricks he had been taught with when a blur of gray distracted him. The pressure on his chest was gone. Brownpaw watched in surprise as Wetpaw dodged and nipped at Clawface.

Brownpaw joined in, and together, they pushed Clawface back until he was badly injured.

A caterwaul stopped their battle. It was Brokenstar's sign. He had surrendered. The battle was over.

Triumphantly, the pair of apprentices pushed forward, matching stride by stride. Clawface backed away, his eyes glittering with fury.

Filled with new-found hope, Brownpaw spat bravely. "I never had a father."

Clawface snickered. "And like I said before, you were a mistake. A very terrible mistake."

Brownpaw snarled and chased him a little further until all of Brokenstar's warriors had fled.

When they were gone, he felt an emptiness weighing him down. It was so wasted. Brokenstar's warriors, including Clawface, could have been great cats. But they had chosen treachery over loyalty.

"Hey… are you okay?" Wetpaw murmured at Brownpaw's ears. They were gathering around Nightpelt and the ThunderClan warriors.

"I'm fine…" Brownpaw replied, his voice choked.

He turned to find Stumpytail trudging towards him, limping. "Stumpytail… you knew I wasn't even from ShadowClan," he murmured in a low voice. "I—I tried to kill Wetpaw. I attacked you. Why did both of you help me?"

"I know you have your reasons, Brownpaw," Wetpaw gazed at him warmly. "You're my friend. I believe you."

"And…" Stumpytail grunted. "Though you can really be a mouse-brain, the fact stays. You're my apprentice. I even liked to see you as my own kit."

Brownpaw felt too weak to reply. He couldn't even hear Whitestorm's words. He was immensely grateful for their words. He saw a different ShadowClan now. He had friends here, cats who care. Brokenstar was banished, now everything would be fine. He was right. A mentor couldn't teach things a father would. But a cat can be both a mentor _and_ a father. He could still visit Caramel as well.

"I'm sorry about your cheek," Stumpytail grunted, resting his weight on three legs. His brown tabby pelt was smudged with dust and blood.

"It's okay..." Brownpaw murmured. "Thanks for waking me up."

The rain was beginning to ease, and the ThunderClan warriors left. ShadowClan was in ruins, but they were going to start over again.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Brownpaw pricked his ears. It was Nightpelt. He was staring at the apprentice with narrowed eyes.

With that, Brownpaw remembered Clawface's words when he left.

_You were a mistake._

* * *

**A/N: Now you understand why I didn't like this chappie?**

**POLL!!!**

**Do you think Brownpaw should be made a warrior at the end, and if so, what would his warrior name be?**

**I've already decided on his ending, but I want to see what others think...**


	11. Chapter 10: New Life

**Review Replies:**

**Nameless Nightmare**: Thanks :) Brownpaw has friends in ShadowClan, but there are still other cats that aren't ready to accept him… It was the same with Fireheart…

**Strangepaw**: Lol, Brownpaw isn't as strong as you think… he gets influenced pretty easily. Yep, I'll have to agree he can be stupid, really…

**Cinderdreams**: I like the name :P Has a meaningful meaning to it…

**Princess of Lightning**: o.O Battle scenes are sweet? Lol xD

**Gingerstar**: Brownfoot… yep, has a nice feeling to it xP Definitely much better than those cliche ones I thought of, like Brownfur.

**LostBluePhantom**: Ouch… is the door hurt? xD Hmm, yeah… Brokenstar is not the only tormentor ya know… There was a hint in the previous chapter… and loads of hints in this one...

**FF15-BHL**: I agree it's far too sudden… but like I said, Brownpaw isn't a strong cat… he's young, he often doesn't know what to do. He is kind of those kind who THINK they love a cat and stuff… o.O if you find Sheen a Mary Sue kind of cat now, then in the later chapters… oops, spoilers…in any case, Brownpaw's feelings towards Sheen is also partly due to Rainpaw…

**New Life?**

"Who's going to be leader now?"

Brownpaw pricked his ears attentively. He was secretly hoping it wouldn't be Nightpelt. No matter how he tried, Brownpaw couldn't push the image of Nightpelt's narrowed eyes from his mind.

Runningpaw raised his head where he was attending the cats. "It shall be Nightpelt."

Murmurs of uncertainty broke out among the cats. There are some who hissed suspiciously, as if suspecting the once outcast cat would not lead well. The older warriors, though, were nodding half to themselves. "Nightpelt is the best cat to lead us!" one called out.

Brownpaw's heart sank. Nightpelt? The elderly tom had looked at him with a look full of flint. Just as he thought that, the black tom drew himself up to his full height and flashed a look at Brownpaw.

He felt himself flattening against the ground in fear. What had he done?

"Who will be our new deputy?" another cat called out.

"Patience!" Runningwind ordered, his voice rising above the chaos. After the voices fade into indignant murmurings, he whispered something into Nightpelt's ears. The black tom looked thoughtful.

Ripples of unease spread through the cats. Brownpaw, like them, was afraid. Afraid of ShadowClan's future.

Nightpelt's smooth leap to the old tree silenced them. His eyes glittered with triumph in the darkness. "I have discussed with Runningwind. Since I am the most experienced here, it is only my duty to take over." He paused as most of the cats burst into cheers. Clearly, many approved of him as leader. "I will travel to the Moonstone tomorrow. It is too late now."

"What about our deputy?" Tallpoppy demanded. She flashed an anxious glance at the sky. "It's nearly moonhigh."

"There's no need for worry," Nightpelt replied. He sounded so calm after such a fight. Despite constant fear of how the new leader will treat him, Brownpaw admired him. To be able to lead the Clan through its darkest hours was a noble thing. Maybe he could do that some day!

"I have already decided!" The leader's voice rang out clearly. His fur, for a moment, gleamed with moonlight. The Clan was hushed. He paused for a while, as if to add a dramatic effect.

"Cinderfur will be the new deputy of ShadowClan," he declared.

Brownpaw turned to look at the thin gray tom. He was not much younger than Nightpelt. Was it a wise choice?

The mutterings told him the Clan was feeling the same thing. However, Cinderfur leaped up to a lower branch of the tree, showing no sign of his age. "Thank you, Nightpelt. I will do my best."

The strength of his voice gave the Clan more certainty. They nodded, and slowly, started cheering. "Cinderfur!"

Brownpaw's wound was starting to sting. Maybe he'd get some poppy seeds now.

However, the meeting wasn't over.

"I am happy to turn to this duty," Nightpelt went on. "He shall be the first apprentice I make warrior. Wetpaw, step forward."

Brownpaw was stunned. He spun around, facing his friend, whose eyes were wide with astonishment. "Congratulations!" he breathed.

Wetpaw stared at Brownpaw, looking dazed. His black fur was fluffed out (sorry, I wrote him before as a gray tabby, didn't I? I just checked the allegiances...). Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the tree, standing at the base, trembling slightly.

"I noticed how well he fought against Clawface," Nightpelt announced.

_What about me?_

"It is time he is made a warrior. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Wetpaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wetpaw stared, wide-eyed at his leader. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Wetpaw, from this day forth, you will be known as Wetfoot. We welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Nightpelt weaved his way to the newly made warrior and touched his nose to the black tom's forehead.

"Wetfoot, Wetfoot, Wetfoot!" The Clan cheered. The black warrior looked like he was about to burst with pride.

Brownpaw was suddenly struck with a thought. It didn't just enter his mind. It struck him, and hard enough to make him crouch.

Rainpaw should be here with her brother.

Wetfoot seemed to have remembered too, because he suddenly spun around, looking for his sister. The Clan, too, only seemed to notice she was missing.

"Where's Rainpaw?" Cinderfur demanded, his head whipping around and scanning the camp.

Brownpaw hesitated, lowering his head and hoping no one saw him. Something caught his eyes. Stumpytail narrowed his eyes, staring at his apprentice. Brownpaw knew what he had to do. Bravely, he drew himself up and meowed. "It was my fault."

Feeling the whole Clan's eyes on him, he explained. "We—we ran away from here. Because of... Brokenstar. Rainpaw... was killed by a fox."

"A fox on our territory!" Oakkit squeaked.

His mother silenced him with a fierce hiss.

Nightpelt looked furious. Real bad too. "I understand what made you run away. But you should be responsible for Rainpaw's death, shouldn't you?"

The leader was challenging him. It was clear in his eyes. Brownpaw felt unease settling inside him. For better or for worse, he had to meet this challenge. He met Nightpelt's eyes. "Yes. Yes I should, and yes I am."

"So what will be his punishment?" a warrior demanded. Rainpaw was clearly popular with the Clan. Brokenstar's regime didn't stop that.

A few cats yowled out in agreement, while others merely hiss and flash him hostile glances. Among all, Brownpaw realized, with a dread, that there was hardly a friendly face.

"His punishment?" Nightpelt narrowed his eyes. "Brownpaw shall stay in camp for four days clearing the beddings and helping us patch the broken dens. And he shall not be made a warrior."

And then it happened.

Brownpaw saw it in Nightpelt's eyes. A flash of fear, so quick that he thought he imagined it. And definitely, much clearer, suspicion. What did he suspect the apprentice of doing?

Suddenly, he felt like Nightpelt's words meant so much more.

Brownpaw unsheathed his claws, digging it into the soft wet ground. He wouldn't look away. He couldn't look away. He did nothing wrong. He stared back, trying not to appear defiant. The pair glared at each other for a long while before Nightpelt glanced away, adressing the Clan once more.

Bristling, Brownpaw stared at his paws, kneading them awkwardly. He knew he was older than Wetfoot, yet he was still being kept back as an apprentice. Rage filled him, but on top of that, something stronger, something almost like relief.

He couldn't offend Nightpelt now. If he stayed as an inferior apprentice, Nightpelt would not give him another glance. Besides, in the standards of the other Clans, he was still quite too young to be made a warrior.

_But far too old in Brokenstar's standard_, he muttered darkly.

The Clan was dismissed with a flick of the tail.

As the warriors crowded around Wetfoot, congratulating him, Brownpaw couldn't help feeling hollow. He tried his best to purr as he finally got his chance to congratulate his best friend.

"You'll be staying out there in the cold while we rest," Pantherclaw meowed jokingly. The rest nodded in agreement to the gray tom, their eyes amused.

No one paid attention to Brownpaw.

He wanted to be happy for his friend. But when he saw Wetfoot padding to the edge of the camp, his eyes speaking measureless joy and pride, he couldn't help feeling jealous.

His new life...? A better life?

Maybe not, Brownpaw thought, turning away bitterly and heading towards the apprentices' den.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hahaha, this was a long boring chapter... no action or whatsoever, but important all the same. Here, you catch a glimpse of Brownpaw's future...

Everyone dislikes Sheen o.O

Everyone thinks Brownpaw shouldn't like Sheen...

BROWNPAW!!! See? You're not supposed to like Sheen!!


End file.
